By such an apparatus, which is known from WO2012002814A1, the housing has hinges for a lid, enabling opening of a microwave cavity. The holder has two parts allowing access to cavities in the holder in order to place or remove eggs, for instance hinging the two parts of the holder apart provides access to the cavities. After eggs are placed in the holder, liquid is inserted into the holder to fill the cavities to surround the eggshell of the egg located in the cavity with the liquid. Then the device for providing microwave radiation is turned on whereby the liquid as well as the egg is being heated. The liquid is in heat exchanging contact with the eggshell, whereby due to the layer of liquid around the eggshell a good cooking process of the egg by means of the microwave radiation is obtained.
The egg can be cooked in less than two minutes. The apparatus of WO2012002814A1 is provided with an outlet being coupled to a drain for removal of the liquid from the holder after use.
A user of the apparatus needs to perform a relatively large number of acts for preparing the egg, amongst other opening the lid of the housing, opening the holder, placing the egg in the holder, closing the holder, closing the lid of the housing, choosing the setting for selecting soft, medium or hard boiled egg, opening the lid after the cooking process has finished, opening the holder to obtain access to the cavity and to be able to remove the egg, close the holder again and then close the lid again. The number of actions is relatively large compared to the relatively short cooking time of the egg. In case that the time needed to cook the egg is further reduced, such large number of actions will be relatively annoying.